The New Moon
by secret.amoire
Summary: i was bored P but this story is mostly basted on a girl named Luna and her Brother Shinji going on an adventer of a life time. meeting friends on the way!


The Full Moon ..... Chapter 1

This world is coming to it's end..The story takes place in the time 3012. This isn't what you would think it would be. This time, it's dead. Only few children have a school to go to. There's no more flying cars (huver cars)! Ever since that man, Koi. He had tooken over this country...no the world. He made different spiecies, monsters. Scareing people to work for him. They're are few family's going against him, if he finds out, they are killed. Luna, and her older Brother Shinji, are one of those family's. Luna, is an 11 year old girl, her brother is 17. Shinji, is always out, Luna never knows where he goes. it turns out hes in a gang..Luna, on the other hand was one of those quiet girls, who nver talks, always goes outside to see the moon, stays in dark places so no one sees her. Shinji is starting to notice this about her. Luna is a verry pretty girl, Long blonde hair to her waist. she has silver eyes, which is very rare. her body shape will get any guy to wanting to get under her cloths. Shinji was a good looking guy. shoulder lieghth Black hair which he always puts in a small pony tail dark dark blue eyes. musular, most girls want him, others don't because he is one of the bad boys.they're parents were killed by Koi...and this is when it all begans..

"Luna! I'm going out to get dinner!" Shinji yells while puting on his leather gloves. he gets no answer. they're house was two storie..well it seems like that. the top layer of the house, is destoyed by bombs. Luna would always be up there looking at the moon or something. Shinji walks up stares, as he was thinking, she is sitting crosslegged looking at the stars. today was a new moon. "Hey, kiddo something wrong?" he asks. She shakes her head. "nothing.." Shinji scwats down so hes her level. "what is it?" he asks, conserned. Luna sighs " your always out with that gang...not here...never here.." Luna says quietly. Shinji sighs," i'm quiting the gang." she looks up at him" really?" he smiles. "anything for you" she smiles and hugs him. "okay, please don't be long." he pats her back "promis." She lets go and Shinji stands up and starts heading out, while Luna gazes at the stars again.

Shinji walks down a long thrashed allyway..he starts to see shadows...of people. " i'm hear..now what do you want?" Shinji asks sternly. " we want the girl. stay in the clan, and we won't take her." "why do you want Luna?" Shinji growls. "the child is powerful, we need her for her power...and her looks. i'm looking for a wife to be at my throan when i take over all of you humans.." a man walks out of the shadows. hes dressed in all black, with a black cape. he has one red wing with black trimming, and another black wing with red trimming. Shinji growls again," shes too young! you can't have her Koi!" the man known as Koi chuckles. "if you don't calm down, we might really take her. the reason why i killed your mother and father was because of her. she is too powerful to being liveing such a down life. she will be happy with me. A wolf shouldn't have to stay like that forever!" "never!" Shinji growls again. his finger nails grow and his eyes start to glow alittle red. "see, this is the reson why we need her. your anger boy, soon you'll be takeing out all the anger on her." Shinji's claws go back to normal along with his eyes. "if you leave her to be, i'll do anything.." He says in a sigh. Koi laughs " thats right, take pitty on your sister."

Luna looks up at the sky. "why is it takeing Shinji so long to get dinner?" Shes asks herself. until she hears foot steps behind her she quickly turns around and to her serpirse it was Shinji, holding a bag of friuts. she sighs in relive. " i'll make dinner." she says about to take the bag from Shinji but he shakes his head. " no, i'll cook, you just rest." Luna looks at her brother funny," umm, okay." Shinji smiles and walks away down stairs followed by Luna.Shinji walks into the kitchen, which is half was destroyed, but things still work in there. Luna is still wandering whats up with her Brother. she walks into the kitchen as Shinji starts to prepare dinner."Shinji, whats wrong?" Luna asks. Shinji shakes his head and smiles," nothing at all, just go to you room, i'll come get you when its ready." Luna nods and runs up stairs into her room. Shinji thinks while cooking If they take her then what are they going to do to her? and what will i do if they do take her? then what Koi said goes through his mind 'stay in the clan, and we won't take her.' but i promised Luna i would quit... Shinji sighs aloud.

"somethings wrong i know it.." Luna says at the stair case. Shinji looks at her and sighs. Luna walks over to him , so she is right by him. " you can tell me..." she says," it won't scare me." she sets her head on his chest. Shinji sighs again," well Luna...this is something you never knew.." Luna nods. "well, We'er not toally human. well at least you are part human." Luna doesn't do anything, shes just taken in the imformation. "Mom was a human. Dad was a wolf demon." Luna was serprised by this," you mean...I'm a demon...and you too?" "well, something like that. You took after mom, and your half demon. I took after dad, and I'm full...and there are people after us Luna." Luna looks at her older brother. Shinji doesn't have an emotion on his face, trying not to show how worried he was about Luna. "like who?"Luna asks. "Koi...hes after you. And when i mean after, i mean he wants you as a wife." Luna's eyes widen. Shinji looks at her and sees she is alittle freaked out," Don't worry, i won't let him tuch you!" Luna smiles, she always knew her brother was overly protective...maybe even alittle too much. " now, i want you to get to bed. Try not to think of this as too much." Luna looks up at him and smiles. she runs up stairs into her room, the only room that isn't destroyed and has a real bed. she gets into bed and quickly falls asleep

Shinji sits on the ground, consontrateing. untill he heard a voise 'Remember, stay in contact with me or your sister.' Shinji growls and continues with his mematation

Hoped you liked it!! i'll get the next one out asap!


End file.
